Jill's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Headquarters has picked up an unusual energy from a small neighbourhood in England. They decide to send in their best agent, Jill Valentine, to look into it...And what she finds is upsetting... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS


Few understood how things worked in the states, hell few understood what had happened in the states and in sense around the world. The B.O.W outbreak was a point in history that the world would like to forget, a dark age where science had created monsters for the sole point of war, and terrorism.

Those days are gone, B.O.W's have been outlawed in every major continent, and the research all but destroyed. Now the famed B.S.A.A was back to being what it once was. A high ranking police force. They were considered heroes, if only they knew that it was one of their own who had started this disaster in the first place.

It was supposed to be a simple mission to England. Apparently some strange signatures have appeared on the scanners and they were fearing the worst. So they sent in the one who had the least to loose. Jill Valentine, veteran member, survivor of Raccoon City, former pawn.

The woman was a high ranking officer, a founding member, and one who still held onto old grudges. Even to a dead man. The woman was in every sense a bombshell. She stood tall and proud. Her long brown hair tied nicely in a ponytail. A casual blue dress shirt with matching jeans, and a light blue raincoat that hug herself just right.

A pair of shades rested on her face as she looked around the town that the signal had come from. Something was off about the place that was sure. Every house looked the same and that alone unnerved the agent. She looked back down at her map and let out a soft sigh.

"It's in the town. Let's go take a look around. Hope I don't get lost."

She turned on her transmitter. "I've reached the destination." She reported. "Going in now."

"Be careful out there." Came the response. "We have no idea what this could be."

"Roger that." Jill replied. She began to move. Her eyes were wary of potential threats...But nothing came up. Looking around, she saw people going about their day. She had dressed casually to avoid causing a panic. 'There's nothing here...' She thought. 'It's just an ordinary neighbourhood...'

"Jill!" She almost jumped when her transmitter went off.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We've managed to pinpoint where the source is!"

"Where!" she asked looking around to see if she could find it herself.

"It's right ahead of you."

Jill looked in that direction and her eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion. It was a house no different than the others.

"It's a house. I'm going in."

"Be careful."

Jill nodded and slowly approached the house. She gazed around and noticed nothing really out of the ordinary, but she knew looks could be deceiving. She approached the side of the house and pressed herself flat against it.

She gazed at the window and took a look inside.

She raised a brow when she saw a fat man walk into the room. "It's just a man." She whispered. "There doesn't seem to be-Wait, he's dragging a kid..."

Indeed, the man was dragging a small, thin, filthy child around like a ragdoll. Jill quirked her brow.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Jill, what's going on?"

"The kid's getting dragged around by the man...He's..."

And then the man punched the kid in the face.

Jill watched stunned as the child was sent staggering into a heap onto the floor. Her eyes were wide as she watched the fat man bring out a large bat and slam it onto the boys back causing both her and the boy to wince.

Jill leaned back from the window a hand covering her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she approached the door and banged on it hard. "Police open up!" she shouted.

She heard the commotion stop and the sound of something being thrown before a door closing. The heavy footsteps alerted her of the approaching man and her hand went to her gun in her back pocket.

The door opened and there stood the fat man who had a sickly pleasant smile on his face. "Good evening officer, how can I help you?"

Jill hatted him instantly.

"Agh! What did you do that for?!" He exclaimed. Jill just glared at him.

"I saw what you were just doing." She said in a low voice. Vernon glared.

"You were SPYING on me?!" He roared. Jill scowled.

"And it's a good thing I was too. Otherwise you could have hurt the poor thing." Vernon snarled.

"You b***!" He roared. He tried to punch her, but she dodged and flipped him over her shoulder.

"I've been highly trained. You have no chance of beating me."

The man rose back to his feet and charged at her again only to land back to his back this time with her foot pressed down on his chest and a silver gun pointing down at him. "Try me."

Vernon paled and froze up at the silver gun in her hands. "O…okay…okay!" he spoke nervous.

Jill lifted her foot only to kick the big man in the head hard knocking him unconscious. Jill scoffed as she walked into the house, she pressed her hand to her transmitter. "I need some police force for a Number Four Privet Drive."

"What happened?"

"A man abusing a small child. He's down, I'm going to check on the child now." She said before walking into the house. She kept her gun out looking around the very clean house. She gazed around till the soft sound of whimpering and sniffing came from behind a small door under the stares.

Approaching slowly she gently gripped the door handle turned the knob and opened it slowly.

She scowled in anger at the state of the cupboard. But when she got a glimpse of the state of the child, her expression almost instantly softened. "Hello." She greeted in a gentle tone. The boy snapped his head up to look at her and gasped.

"No!" He exclaimed. "No one is supposed to see me! He's gonna kill me! I don't wanna be killed!" The boy was really panicking, and Jill had to stop it.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down!" She reasoned, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Ow!" He yelped. Jill cringed. She must have touched a sore spot by accident...

"Sorry, kid." She said gently. He looked away.

"Please don't tell my uncle you saw me..."

Jill frowned down at him. "He's going away for a long time little guy." She said softly to him.

The boy looked up at her confused. "Goi…going away…?" he asked her softly.

Jill nodded lightly. "Yes. He's going to get punished for…what he did to you."

"But…I deserved it…"

Jill frowned sadly at the child. "Why do you say that?"

"Because…I'm a freak…"

Jill scowled. "Hey...Don't let that guy poison your mind with his lies."

"But-"

"Nothing but lies." Jill insisted. "I don't see anything wrong with you. Aside from the fact that you were unfairly abused, that is." Harry looked down.

"I thought it was fair..."

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong, little guy."

"I'm always wrong..."

Jill let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "Little guy." He looked up at her with his wide emerald eyes, "I know your confused. I know your scared. But right now I need to get you out of here and somewhere safe." She explained to him gently.

She placed her gun behind her and extended her hand out to him. "Take my hand." She said.

Harry stared at it then back up at her still nervous.

"Please buddy. I want to help you, but I can't do anything if you don't do something first." She pleaded at him.

Those words seemed to trigger something in the young boy as his once dead eyes now shined with a new light.

He slowly stood up on wobbly legs, "That's it buddy, come on grab my hand I know you can do it." she encouraged as he walked over to her and slowly extended his arm out and grabbed her hand in a week hold.

"There we go." she said closing her hand around his gently and as delicately as she could, pulled him from the cupboard and into her arms.

Jun 3He winced slightly in fear at being held by someone he didn't know, but that went away almost as soon as it came. She was really warm... He ended up snuggling in closer to her. "Warm..." He murmured. Jill smiled.

"That's it, make yourself comfortable." She cooed, ruffling his hair.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Harry flinched, and Jill turned to see a horse-like woman standing before her, hands on her hips. Jill narrowed her eyes.

"I'll tell you what's going on here. You and your husband are going straight to prison." She said angrily.

"WHAT?! WHATEVER FOR?!" Jill raised her brow and gestured to the cupboard.

"What do you THINK?"

"He deserved that!"

Jill's eyes narrowed at the woman. "No one deserves that!" she said sternly.

"The little freak. He is an abomination always messing up the chores, not listening to directions, and being just ugly." The woman spoke sharply.

Jill glared at the woman with anger. "First of all, get your eyes cheeked cause this kid is far from ugly, second I know abominations, I know freaks…and this child is not one of them!" she argued back at her.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. He knows his place. He knows he will never get anything in life, he knows that he should have never been born." She said unamused.

Jill tightened her hold on the boy. "You have no right." She spat.

"He's our property. We have EVERY right." Petunia retorted.

Harry whimpered.

"You...You..." Jill snarled. "Do you even REALIZE you're talking DIRECTLY to a POLICE OFFICER?!"

Petunia narrowed her eyes at the woman before smirking lightly at her. "It won't matter. The boy is a no one. If he dies no one will miss him. When you walk out that door even you will forget about him." She said in a deranged fashion.

Jill backed away from the woman her eyes narrowed confused. "Your insane!"

"The house is protected, you will leave soon and forget all you have seen here. It's how it all works…thanks to those freaks!"

Harry was trembling in her arms looking over at his aunt with wide scared eyes.

Jill pulled out her weapon and pointed it at the woman while holding the child close to her protectively. "Back up now! Or so help me I will fire!"

Little did Petunia know, outside, a certain old man stood, looking at the house forlornly. "I have made a grave mistake putting him here..." He said. "But now I can atone for it..." And so, he removed the charms around the house. The blood wards and all.

Inside the house, Petunia scowled. "You wouldn't shoot."

"I will if you don't back it up!"

"You'll forget all about the boy and so will anyone who comes in here. If you shoot me, you'll be sacked for sure!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Please don't…" the small voice in her arms made her pause as she looked down at him. He was staring up at her with large pleading eyes. Jill was a strong woman; she did not cave easily yet with one look she was putty.

She let out a deep sigh then turned back to glare at the smirking woman. "I'm taking him with me. You will not follow. Understand!"

"Take him, see what happens when you cross through that door again." She said sickly.

Jill glared at her and backed up to the door she gazed behind herself to see the fat man still out and easily stepped back outside where the oh so calming sounds of the sirens indicated that the police have arrived

Jill stepped out of the yard and onto the sidewalk. She turned to Petunia and smirked. "I still remember, by the way!" She called out. Petunia paled.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "HOW?! IT SAID IN THE LETTER..."

Dumbledore was hiding in James' invisibility cloak, which he planned on giving to Harry when he was older. The old man smirked.

"You're getting your dues, Petunia." He mumbled softly.

Jill smirked at the paling woman and placed her weapon away as a cop ran up to her. "Ma'am!"

Jill turned her head to look at him reaching in her jacket pocket and pulling out her badge. The cop paused before straitening up seeing who it was and saluted. "What are your orders ma'am!"

"I need you boys to round up the walrus and the horse, and look the house over for evidence. Child abuse." She explained causing many officers to grimaces and a few female ones to glare darkly over to the shaking Petunia. "I also need an ambulance for the child. He's hurt and needs to get looked over." She said sternly

The cob nodded and turned around to glare at his comrades. "You hear the lady!" The cops jumped then soon went right into action.

Vernon cursed and struggled as three officers grabbed him. "Unhand me!" He demanded. "Let go, damn you!"

"Please!" Petunia pleaded. "We're not in the wrong!"

Jill shook her head. "Pathetic..." She all but spat. "They're good for nothing monsters..."

Harry watched this with wide eyes. He could not believe this his family was going away. He looked up at Jill and flinched at her tone.

The agent seemed to notice as she ran a hand through his hair and rocked him gently instantly soothing him. She smiled down at him, he was a tiny thing. She thought with an amused smirk running her hand over his cheek causing him to lean into her touch.

"Ma'am…" a female officer said interrupting the small moment.

Jill let out a small huff and looked over at the woman, hoping she would say her piece quickly.

"The two are in the car's as we speak, and an ambulance will be here within the next few minutes." She said quickly then looked down at the now very timid child and gave him a soft smile. "She'll take good care of you." She said then winked at a surprised Jill before walking away back to the flashing cars.

Jill blushed slightly, then smiled at the boy. "That's right." She affirmed, nodding her head. "I WILL take good care of you."

"Really...?" Harry asked timidly.

"Of course. You need someone to take care of you...And I'm going to take that job." Smiling widely, Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're nice..."

Jill felt her blush darken but she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her either. "Heh. Thanks kid…" she looked over to the ambulance and started to approach it. "Oh, I almost forgot." She looked back down at him and gave him a warm smile. "I'm Jill Valentine."

Harry looked up at her and smiled softly at her. He liked her. She was warm and she did not hate him or forget about him! "Harry Potter…Ms. Valentine." He whispered.

Jill smiled. "You're very polite." She praised gently. "Good boy." Harry blushed as she messed with his hair.

"Th-Thank you..." He stuttered. Jill chuckled.

"No problem. Now let's get you far away from this place...I'm sure you don't want to stick around a second longer." Harry nodded.

"I...I don't wanna be here anymore...

"You won't be returning here ever again" she vowed as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. She placed him down on the small metal bed and held his hand with a smile. "I'm right here."

Harry gave a nod as a female doctor jumped into the back while the male jumped into the driver's seat and started to drive to the hospital.

"Hi little guy, I'm doctor Styles. I'm going to be taking care of you okay." She said warmly at him.

Harry gave her a nervous look before looking over at Jill who held his hand tighter. "It's okay."

Harry looked at her with a small smile. "Okay...I believe you..." He said softly. Jill smiled.

"Good boy." She said softly. "I'll stay here."

"I'm gonna need you to stand aside a bit." Doctor Styles said gently.

"Right." Jill nodded.

Jill gave his hand one last squeeze before stepping to the side. Jill watched with a fond smile as the doctor and Harry interacted, she was trying to get him to relax lightly, she had done this before it would seem.

She looked out the window and let out a frown. What was up with that woman? The things she was saying made no sense. Granted she had dealt with crazy people…yet all the threats they ever made ended up happening at one point or another.

This time nothing happened, while she was glad about that there was something bugging her about what the woman said. 'A letter?'

"Oh my god!"

The shocked voice of the doctor caused Jill's head to snap back to the little boy and her own eyes had grown wide in shock and horror.

"Oh God..." Jill breathed. "Why...?"

The boy's back...It was COVERED in injuries! Scars...Bruises...Cuts and burns...This was a CHILD! She was BEYOND furious...

"You...You have no idea how badly I want to go out there and attack them." Jill said furiously. The woman nodded.

"Yes, i-it's understandable..."

"What's wrong…?" Harry asked softly flinching at their tones. "It's normal…a freak need to be beaten…" he mumbled.

The doctor covered her moth while Jill had moved from her seat and had hugged the boy from behind holding him tight to her.

"What…"

"Shh…" she whispered into his hair holding him tightly. "Shhhhh You did nothing, NOTHING wrong…you are not a freak….you are an innocent little boy."

Harry felt himself shake before he knew it he was crying softly. Jill turned him around and held him to her chest. She knew. She knew what she had to do. She wanted him, she wanted to be the one to give him happiness.

"It's okay." She said gently. "I'll take care of you..." The boy snuggled in closer.

"P-P-P-Promise...?" He asked softly.

"I promise." Jill nodded.

They soon made it back to the hospital where the doctors took Harry to the back. Jill had followed for as long as she could till the same doctor from before placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head sadly. "We will watch over him, get him into a room and then we will give you a call okay?"

Jill while not happy being separated nodded her head at the woman who gave her a light smile before running down the hallway to catch up. Jill let out a tired sigh and sat down in the waiting room seats. She already missed him.

She let out a light groan and shook her head. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
